Anomaly from the TARDIS
by Safi-Ry-the-ninja-potato-queen
Summary: Doctor who/ primeval crossover. The prologue! Basically the beginning to my one-shot collection, of the Doctor and Rose going travelling with Connor and Abby. NOW COMPLETE! :D FINALLY!
1. Meetings

_In the TARDIS_

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose Tyler yelled as alarms started blaring and the TARDIS lurched sideways.

"No idea!" The Doctor yelled back. He started doing a kind of mad dance, hopping about by the controls, flicking a switch here, a button there. Finally, the alarms stopped and the TARDIS was quiet.

"We're here," The Doctor said softly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In the A.R.C._

The anomaly alert was going mad, and the ADD was refusing to give co-ordinates.

"Connor, what the hell is going on?" Cutter demanded.

"I don't know, the anomaly is showing up as active, but not giving co-ordinates so we don't know where it is!" Connor cried. He put nearly all his trust in the ADD and whenever it failed him he felt hopeless. Abby came in to the main hub and looked at Cutter.

"Just so you know, a mysterious blue box just appeared in the ARC. As we were examining it, two strangers stepped out, one a woman with short blonde hair and the other a man with short brown hair and a crazy fashion sense," She said.

* * *

Rose cautiously opened the TARDIS doors.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" She asked. Suddenly, thirteen soldiers came running up.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of them shouted. Just then, the Doctor came out of the TARDIS.

"_…Like you just don't care, woo-woo_!" He cried happily.

The soldiers were bemused. Who was that madman? They decided to take him and the girl to Cutter.

* * *

Cutter was completely amazed. Whoever had gotten in, they had breached all lines of security. He watched as the blue box was rolled in.

"Hey! Careful with that TARDIS, it's from the 1800s!" The male yelled.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Cutter asked.

However, Connor was star struck.

"It's the Doctor…"


	2. Danger

The Doctor was impressed. There weren't many people on earth who knew about him.

"Is he a family member of yours?" He asked Rose. Rose didn't answer. She was too busy eyeing up Abby, while Abby did the same.

"Rose?"

"Abby? Can you come here a minute? Abby..?"

Connor was worried now. Last time he had seen Abby like this was with Caroline. The Doctor was also worried. Rose never acted like that. Lester, however, was unimpressed.

"If Miss Maitland and Miss…"

"Tyler," Put in the Doctor.

"…And Miss Tyler are going to have a fight, then please take it someplace else. And just so you know, Miss Maitland, I'm rooting for you."

The Doctor could see this didn't go down well with the two women. Connor was thinking along the same lines. In the same instant, Connor and the Doctor both dived for the women and Abby and Rose seemed to have accepted each other, and moved out of the way. Both the Doctor and Connor fell to the floor, while Abby and Rose fell about laughing. Connor glared at them, while the Doctor joined in with their laughter.

"Men!" Said Rose, still giggling.

"I know, and since you're here and all, I'll show you the animals," Abby offered.

"Ok then," Rose answered.

And with that, the two girls left.

"Girls," Said Cutter. "I'll never understand them."

The Doctor and Connor agreed.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"The ADD!" Connor cried. He was at the controls in an instant, searching for co-ordinates.

The Doctor walked over and nodded.

"Impressive. Only problem. I don't like red. I'm code red for torchwood. Now blue, that's a good colour. Blue is fantastic. Ooh, and purple. And silver. And Black. And Yellow. And Gree- no, wait, I don't like green, I like…well, pretty much all the colours except Red and Green. And Brown! Brown is the worst! Green and Red mixed together! Yuck! Now Blonde is cool. Rose is blonde. And your Abby. And Rose's mother Jackie. Brown HAIR is ok, and brown eyes, and suits, but on anything else…actually, brown is pretty awesome." The Doctor stopped talking.

"What?"

"Shut up a minute! The co-ordinates are showing that the anomaly is in…Abby's office!" Connor yelled.

Suddenly there was a scream. Coming from Abby's office…

"Rose and Abby!" The Doctor yelled, and sprinted down the corridor as fast as his converse blue and black striped trainers would carry him. Connor followed just as quickly.

Abby's office was in a mess. Papers flung all over the place, Plants ruined, water everywhere.

_Wait, Water?_ Connor thought. _Abby doesn't have any water in her office…_

Also there was no sign of Abby or Rose. Like they'd just, well, vanished. Cutter entered the scene. When he took in the mess, he blood ran cold. There had clearly been some kind of struggle, and lots of water. He mind went immediately to the mer. The same thing had happened last time he had seen them. Suddenly Jenny came bursting in.

"Cutter! Connor! Abby and another blonde girl were being attacked by the mer! Abby told me to go and get help, and when I came back they were gone!"

_So it was true,_ Cutter thought. _The mer did take them._

Without thinking, Connor ran through the anomaly. Last time, the mer had nearly killed Abby, but Connor had killed it by chucking a stone at it's head. The Doctor ran after him. Jackie would murder him if he got her daughter killed. Also, however faint they were, he also had some feelings for Rose. Some more-than-friends feelings. But he wouldn't admit it. _Anyway_, He thought, _Rose is in danger and I am going to save her. _

When they emerged from the anomaly, There was a beach. And sand. And, worst of all, no sign of Abby or Rose.


	3. Happily Ever After

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from their left.

"Rose!" yelled the Doctor. Both of them started running towards the sound. Pretty soon they came across a clearing, surrounded by plants- and creatures. In the middle of it all, bound and scared were Rose and Abby. Standing over them was…

"The mer queen!" Connor gasped. He and the doctor started throwing rocks at it until it died. Running over to Rose and Abby, The Doctor untied them and pulled them through the barren land, Connor right behind them. An evil laugh came from the bushes. They all whirled around.

"Nice to see you again, Connor…Abby…and this must be the doctor and his girlfriend? Hmm, yes, pretty I suppose. Probably no brains though…" Helen said from behind them. The Doctor blushed. Connor glared. Abby snarled.

"Excuse me?!" Rose hissed. "No brains? I'll show you that I have brains!" She would've launched herself on Helen, but Abby grabbed her.

"Don't just attack her, she is the reason our friend is dead!" she shouted, mostly at Helen. Helen smirked.

"Pretty little Abby Maitland, always was a fierce little thing…"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Connor yelled. Helen just smirked some more. The Doctor was suddenly struck with inspiration. If he could get to the TARDIS, he could strand her on a planet where she could protect the species there.

"Helen…do you want a trip in the TARDIS? A world of peace…" he asked.

"What's the catch?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"There is no catch. I just want you to see something." The doctor replied.

_On the planet Peacetopia_

"Wow…it's amazing!" Helen said. "I could get rid of some species though…"

"No. No destruction or the people will kill you for ridding the planet of peace. It's just like Earth, but with no war or evilness. You can stay here." The Doctor replied. He stepped inside the TARDIS with Rose, Connor and Abby and closed the doors.

"No! Wait!" Helen cried. However, it was too late. The TARDIS had vanished.

_Back in the A.R.C_

"So, all's well that ends well, huh?" Cutter asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Is it alright if I have a quick word?" he asked. Cutter smiled.

"Yes, of course."

Fifteen minutes later, The Doctor approached Connor and Abby.

"How would you too like to travel in the TARDIS with Rose and I?" he asked.

"We would love to! But- but we can't," Connor sighed.

"We have jobs to do you see," Abby finished. Cutter walked up to them.

"Well, for now you have a year off. As long as he brings you back after a year," Cutter said. Connor and Abby looked at each other.

"YES!" Connor cried. Rose looked at Abby.

"Please? I need girl talks too you know!" she said.

"All right," Abby answered. They got into the TARDIS and disappeared. Lester went up to Cutter.

"When do you think they'll be back?" he asked.

"Judging by the episodes Connor made me watch, about two years." He laughed. Lester couldn't help but smile.

"As long as they're careful…"

"Lester, you're talking about Connor and Abby. They're _never_ careful!"

"This time though…I have a gut feeling that they will be," Lester replied, looking at the sky. He could almost imagine them, soaring through the stars.

"But they better bring me back a souvenir!"

**So, FINALLY finished! Yay me! WOOHOO! So, what do you think? Review and tell me! **


End file.
